


You Light Me Up Inside

by abilliontears



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:22:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3202283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abilliontears/pseuds/abilliontears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about a nerdy theater kid Laura and a broody Carmilla who can't stop running from her past and wants nothing more than to get through high school and get out of this small town. But her plans are changed when she gets stuck decorating set pieces for the musical in order to pass the 11th grade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who The Hell Are You?

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here goes nothing.

The bell rings, signaling the end of the day and the hallways slowly fill with students eager to get home.

All except for one very nervous Laura Hollis.

She sits at her desk, taking deep breaths when her best friend Lafontaine makes their way over to Laura’s spot.

“Hey.. aren’t you going to miss your bus?”

Laura looks up, biting her lip. “I have rehearsals today.” she says, her eyes clearly showing her internal fear.

LaF nods slowly with a confused look on their face, “But... you’re already in the musical, aren’t you?”

“Yeah but it’s still scary! I don’t know any of the theater kids and I’m pretty sure they all want to stake me since I got the main role.” Laura sighs and slumps into her seat with a pout on her face.

LaFontaine offers a hand and pulls Laura up to her feet. “Come on,” they say, “You’ll be fine and I’ll see you in two hours when the Alchemy Club is over, rehearsal will be done by then right?” they ask.

Laura shakes her head, “Nope, I have to stay till eight pm.” she says uneasy.

LaF’s eyes widen, “Oh, well gee. Good luck then - er - break a leg!” they try to smile encouragingly.

Laura groans and grabs her backpack, swinging it onto her shoulders, before nervously walking out of the classroom to the auditorium.

 

\---

 

She takes slow steps into the huge room she’s only been in once before for auditions.

There are about 50 kids on stage, sitting in seats or just hanging around in groups.

And Laura is completely. Alone.

“Laura!”

She looks over to the stage, startled by the sound of her name being yelled and sees the director is making her way over to her excitedly. “My star!” she smiles brightly, pulling her into a hug.

Laura’s eyes widen as she awkwardly hugs back.

Ms. Taylor pulls back from the hug and grabs Laura’s face with her two hands and squishes her cheeks together. “I cannot wait to get started.” she says before turning around and shouting for everyone to sit and quiet down.

After a talk about how excited she is for the show to finally get started, Ms. Taylor and her best friend/piano player/not so subtle gay man Tony, hand out the scripts and scores for the musical.

Laura is sitting by herself in the back. She sees some familiar faces of students in her classes, but none that she actually has spoken to before.

She opens her script and takes out a highlighter from her bag and begins to highlight all the parts for her character “Laurey”.

Laura’s halfway through the book before she hears a “Hi little nerd hottie.” and looks up to see the captain of the football team looking down at her.

“Hi..”

_Shoot. I know his name, I know it I know it. Something with a B..?_

“Brody!” Laura remembers, smiling and feeling proud of herself for remembering.

“I prefer Kirsch, I play Curly, your man lover.” he smiles suggestively.

“Oh,” Laura blushes a little. “I’m Laura, and I play Laurey, as you know.” she says extremely awkward.

“I know, you’re a hottie. You should meet Danny. She plays Aunt Eller. She’s a really good actress - for a summer psycho.”

He grabs Laura’s hand and pulls her over to where a very, _very_ tall girl is standing by the stage along with a bunch of other girls from the track and swim teams.

“Danny, hey ladies, this is Laura. She plays Laurey. Your niece.” Kirsch introduces us.

Danny turns around and looks at Laura.

Laura's head has to tip back a bit to fully see her face and _wow, she’s beautiful._

“Hi,” she smiles brightly. “Bet you didn't expect to see so many jocks here huh?” she chuckles.

Laura nods shyly, her hands pulling at the tips of her hair. “It’s a little intimidating to be frank.” she admits.

“Don’t worry,” Danny throws an arm around her and pulls her to her side, “Everyone’s really nice. Even the Zeta’s when we step into this room. Ms. Taylor does something magical to this place.” she smiles, looking up at the stage. Laura follows her gaze and marvels at the big open stage in front of her.

It’s everything she’s been dreaming of.

 

\---

 

Ms. Taylor claps her hands, “Wonderful rehearsal today kitties!” she exclaims, then dismisses everyone for the night.

Laura feels a lot better and was so glad the theater kids didn't completely reject her. She walks outside and sits on one of the benches in front of the school. It was colder than she expected and the snow on the ground didn't look as pretty as it was this morning.

Laura could see her breath in hot smoke leaving her lips after every breath as she waited for her ride.

From the corner of her eye, she sees a teacher scolding a girl in the office through the doors.

Some punk chick she’s seen around school a couple times but never knew the name of.

The teacher looks extremely heated and Laura felt bad. (As she always does when anything that moves is being yelled at)

The punk girl then walks out of the school, hastily paced and storms past Laura. It was the middle of winter and this girl was in nothing but a thin black hoodie and some skinny jeans.

Laura almost called out to her, but then with better judgement decided not to since she didn't know the girl and she probably didn't want to know she had be seen getting fried by a teacher.

Laura’s father arrives 5 minutes later and she gets into the car with much excitement, itching to tell him about all the new friends she’s made and how lovely everyone is.

 

\---

 

Laura walks to her next class with LaF by her side and is in the process of telling them a story about her and her dad last week when Danny walks by and waves at her.

“And then he was like-”

“Whoa whoa, pause,” LaF interrupts her, “Did _Danny Lawrence_ just wave at you?”

“Yeah,” Laura said casually, trying not to act like her heart didn't just explode.

“Since when were you and the totem pole all buddy buddy?” they question.

Laura looks offended, partially because LaF just called her new friend a totem pole and the other half because she knows how hurt LaF can sometimes get when they feel like they’re being replaced.

“We’re not ‘buddy buddy’,” Laura tells them, “She was just really nice to me at rehearsals last night.” she smiles remembering the moment.

“Wait, Danny’s in the musical? She can sing? And act? And jump over a hurdle at full speed? Jesus, what can’t this girl do?”

“She’ll never replace you.” Laura assures, bumping their shoulder smiling.

LaF returns the smile.

 

\---

 

At rehearsals , Laura’s practicing her lines and blocking with Kirsch when the door to the auditorium opens and slams shut.

Everyone's heads whip back to see a girl (in almost all leather), toss her bag into a seat in the back and sit down, throwing her legs over the seat in front of her.

_Hey that’s the girl from the other day.._

Ms. Taylor sighs, then with a smile, turns around, “Good evening, Carmilla.”

Said “Carmilla” puts two fingers to her head and then salutes the director while looking at her nails on her other hand.

Ms. Taylor turns back towards Laura and Kirsch and gestures them to carry on.

Laura began to feel a little nervous now that someone other than this very close knit group of kids is invading their sanctuary.

But she continues anyway, maybe having an extra person for an audience will help her get ready for the actual performance in 3 months.

After a cold read through the scene, Ms. Taylor calls for a break so she can attend to the girl in the back that seems like she wants to kill herself since she stepped foot in here.

“Ugh, Carmilla.” Danny growls while looking in her direction.

“She’s a hottie.” Kirsch smiles.

Danny looks at him, utterly appalled, “She’s literally Satan in tight leather pants.”

“What do you mean?” Laura asks, sort of intrigued by the girl.

She’s always been that type of person though. The one to talk to the kid sitting alone at lunch, or to pair up with the student in the back of the room no one talks to.  
Laura never believed in differences.

It was something her father said she got from her mother.

“Last trimester, I heard she got arrested for trying to choke a teacher after he chewed her out on not doing her assignments.” Danny whispers to the two.

“No way,” Kirsch disagrees, “She’s way too cute to do something that crazy. Only you would Summer Psycho, if a teacher said anything degrading about women.”

“I don’t believe it either,” Laura admits.

“Fine, don’t believe me. But I know for a fact that she’s here because Mr. Brown failed her for not doing her AP English project, and being a part of this musical is the only way she’ll pass the 11th grade.” Danny tells them.

“Wow,” Laura nods her head, believing that one. “Should we go say hi or something..?”

“No.”

“Nu uh little nerd hottie.”

Laura looked at both of them who were shaking their heads frantically.

“Kind of don’t want my head bitten off, sorta need it, you know, to play sports.” Kirsch says.

But before Laura could go over and greet the girl herself, Ms. Taylor is already showing her backstage. She’s probably going to work on making set pieces. She doesn’t really strike Laura as a theater kid anyway.

“Let’s hope she doesn't draw skulls and bones all over the set.” Danny comments negatively, eyes like daggers following her.

“Any particular reason you don’t like her?” Laura asks her, sitting down on the stage next to her, dangling her feet off the edge.

Danny sighs and runs a hand through her hair, “It’s a long story. We just never really got along from the start I guess.”

Laura bumps shoulders with Danny and smiles, as if to say she’s still her friend.

“Whoa, are you getting into like, your feelings? You have feelings?” Kirsch says, teasing Danny.

“The only feeling I’m about to feel is your face against my fist if you don’t shut your face popped collar.” Danny barks, causing Laura to laugh and Kirsch to put his hands in the air in surrender.

One of Laura’s favorite things about the play is the amazing group of kids in it and just how hilarious and sweet everyone is once they step foot in here.

And Laura is secretly hoping that it has the same effect on broody Carmilla.


	2. A Cold Winter's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I'm impatient and I feel like no one really gets the full gist of a story from just the first chapter, so here's the second one!

 

It's Laura’s second week of rehearsals and she already memorized her first full scene. She feels confident in her performing and everyone is holding their part perfectly as well.

Only problem?

Her freaking set pieces aren't finished for her scene.

Laura had kindly asked three days ago for the white picket fence to be painted and it’s not that big of a fence, and it shouldn’t take three days, but apparently nothing gets through Carmilla’s stupid Beats headphones.

So, Laura storms backstage during break to give Carmilla all she has.

She marches over to the girl in red plaid and black jeans, and yanks off her $300 headphones. “Instead of picking your black nail polish off for 4 hours every day, how bout you actually do what you’re supposed to be doing here and paint the set pieces.” Laura snaps.

Carmilla rolls her eyes and runs a lazy hand through her hair, before sighing and getting up off the chair (which is also a prop). She snatches her headphones back from Laura and hooks them around her neck before walking over to the fence and picking up the brush.

She holds it up to Laura and rolls her eyes for a second time before dipping it in the white paint.

She then does excruciatingly slow strokes and glares straight at Laura.

Laura’s insides boil as she clenches her fists, her face filling cherry red with anger. “You’re so _irritating!_ ” Laura raises her voice.

Carmilla smirks, “That bunched up little face you make when you’re angry is hilarious buttercup.”

Laura’s about to reply with something her father would probably ground her for when Ms. Taylor calls her name from the stage.

Laura let’s out a noise of frustration at Carmilla and turns around, marching back to the stage. Her very presence gets under Laura’s skin and messes with her focus on the musical.

But, the greater part of Laura’s soul doesn’t say anything to anyone because she knows that if Carmilla gets kicked from this, she won’t pass her English class and no matter how much of a pain she is, Laura would never do that to anyone.

So she sucks it up and returns to the stage with a smile on her face and thanks her acting skills for it. The rest of rehearsal goes by with minimum interruptions and Laura’s just glad she could finally go home to a nice dinner with her dad and relax during the three day weekend ahead of her.

Well, so she thought.

 

 

\---

 

 

“What do you mean you have to go to school on a Saturday?” Laura’s dad questions, mostly upset because he had an “exciting shopping trip” and then an afternoon puzzle planned for the two of them to do.

“It’s for the musical dad, I forgot we have some weekend rehearsals. I’ll put the schedule on the fridge tonight.” Laura tells him, quickly eating her breakfast.

She wasn’t too psyched for this rehearsal either, but if it meant more time to hang out with Danny and the other cast members then she guesses it couldn’t be too bad.

Her dad drops her off at school at 9:00 am and she tells him to be at the school at 3:00 pm to pick her up. He nods, tells her to be safe (as always) before driving off, leaving Laura standing in the front of the school waving goodbye when a grumpy Carmilla bumps into her.

“Ow, what the heck?” Laura mutters as Carmilla continues walking not bothering to apologize.

Laura huffs and walks into the building after her, keeping her distance.

She doesn’t understand why Carmilla hates her so much, why she hates life so much. The least she could do was act a little decent around other people.

Laura also doesn’t understand how the girl could be wearing shorts in the middle of winter (even if she had black thigh-high socks on).

_Does she not feel anything?_

Laura walks into the auditorium and is greeted by Danny and the other girls who she’s slowly starting to learn the names of but obviously completely forgets when Danny’s around.

“Hey Laura, Ms. Taylor wanted to talk to you. She’s somewhere backstage I think.” a girl (Elsie - Laura thinks) tells her.

“Oh okay, thanks.” she smiles and heads backstage to meet the director. She sees Ms. Taylor talking to Carmilla and waits patiently for her turn.

When Ms. Taylor notices her, she smiles brightly and gestures her to come closer.

Laura walks over, but stands a good 5 feet away from Carmilla.

“Laura dear, I need you and Carmilla to head over to Park Center High School and ask for Mrs. Kale, she has some set pieces and props for us.” Ms. Taylor tells her.

Laura’s eyes widen. “Can’t I go with Danny or, or Natalie?” she asks, not caring if she’s sounding completely rude in front of Carmilla.

“No, I need to run through scenes with the girls and Kirsch isn’t here yet so I’m sending Carmilla with you. Unless you’d rather have someone from tech team go with you.”

Laura actually considers tech team for a second before sighing and accepting her fate.

She nods her head and Ms. Taylor does one of her signature smiles before telling her the directions to Park Center and then giving Laura her number to call in case of an emergency.

Laura walks back out to the front of the stage and Danny comes to her side.

“Hey, what was that all about?” she asks.

“Ms. Taylor wants me to go pick up some stuff from another high school.” she tells her.

“Oh, I can drive you,” Danny suggests “Let me go get my keys.”

Laura stops her, “No no, that won’t be necessary. Ms. Taylor has stuff for you girls planned.”

“But I can’t let you go alone.” Danny says with a tone her father often uses.

“I’m not,” Laura pauses “I’m going with Carmilla.”

Danny’s eyes widen, “Yeah, now I think I’d rather have you go alone. What if she kidnaps you or sells you off to some sex slave business?”

“Okay one, that will never happen. And two, she’s not that bad. I’ll be fine okay? You don’t have to worry about me, I can take care of myself.” Laura says with a little spite in her voice.

She doesn't mean to sound upset but she’s always been easily irritated when it comes to people trying to control her.

Danny just nods slowly, “Alrighty then. Well, be safe.” she says before joining the girls on the other side of the stage.

Laura sighs and looks for Carmilla who she sees already leaving the auditorium. She hops off the stage and speed walks to catch up to the girl.

“Hey, you could at least tell me that you were already leaving.”

Carmilla doesn’t stop walking, “You were too busy with your girlfriend, I didn’t want to interrupt.”

Laura finally catches up to her side and slows down her walking.

“Danny’s not my girlfriend.. I don’t think.”

Carmilla doesn’t say anything and continues to walk down the sidewalk.

Laura stops, “Wait, we’re walking?”

“Unless you can magically make a car and a drivers license appear then yeah cupcake, we’re walking.”

Laura ignores the petname and pulls her jacket tighter around her body. It was about a 20 minute walk and she had no idea how Carmilla was going to make it in her outfit.

“Aren’t you cold?” Laura asks, a couple steps behind her.

“Nah,” Carmilla answers curtly.

The tiny fire of anger Laura often has towards Carmilla sparks up again.

“Okay I know that you’re trying to act all cool and disaffected but can you just try to not act like a total bitch for the next hour?”

Carmilla turns around, making Laura stop abruptly to avoid running into her.

“You’re a child. And you understand nothing. Not about life, not about this place, and certainly not about what it takes to survive in a world that - you know what?” she pauses, stares at Laura with such intensity Laura begins to feel a whole lot of regret for the words that left her mouth, before releasing a sigh and running a hand through her hair as she often does.

“Forget it.”

She turns around and continues walking.

Laura doesn’t say anything. Neither of them do for the next 10 minutes until they’re walking over a bridge that connects the two towns.

“Hey wait, hold up.” Laura says to Carmilla.

She walks over to the side of the bridge and looks at the water. It hasn’t frozen over yet.

Carmilla follows her and puts her elbows on the edge of the siding and stares out to the flowing river.

Laura notices somes flowers and a picture frame by the shore next to a tree. She’s about to ask Carmilla what’s down there but gets completely distracted when she looks up by the girls long eyelashes.

In the couple weeks that she’s known her, this was the closest they’ve ever been to each other and she couldn’t help but notice how stunningly beautiful she is.

Her jawline was exceptional and her black curls softened her punk look a lot more than she probably intends for it to.

Laura couldn’t stop staring.

“Why don’t you just take a picture sweetheart, it’ll last longer.” Carmilla smirks, snapping Laura out of her daze and making her blush.

Before she could defend herself, Carmilla’s already back on track walking with her hands in her pockets.

Laura shakes her head and follows the girl, a few steps behind. But she couldn’t stop the small smile forming on her lips.

 

 

\---

 

 

“We take a right here.” Laura says.

They’re on unfamiliar streets in the other town and the only thing Laura is basing these directions off of is her memory from Ms. Taylor earlier.

“No, we keep going straight. And then it’s a left three streets down.” Carmilla corrects.

“No, we take a right here.”

“Cupcake, just because I don’t talk much, doesn’t mean I don’t know what’s going on around me. The stupid director said to take a left three streets down once we pass the randomly purple fire hydrant. And look-” she puts her hand out to her left.

Laura’s head turns to see the purple fire hydrant right next to her.

“See, now come on.”

Laura doesn’t say anything and just keeps walking.

She hates it when she’s wrong.

“Sorry.”

Laura looks up from staring down at the sidewalk for who knows how long, just watching her footsteps trying to forget she made a fool out of herself.

“What?”

“I’m sorry,” Carmilla repeats. “Didn’t mean to rudely correct you like that. I just.. know this part of town.”

Laura smiles even though Carmilla’s back is to her.

“Thank you.”

“I think the words you’re looking for are ‘it’s okay’.”

“Well yeah that too,” Laura laughs, “It’s just nice to hear an apology from you. Especially since we got off to such a rough start.”

“Yeah well don’t expect them too often, cutie.”

Carmilla turns to her left and sure enough, Park Center High School is just a block down.


	3. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos everyone ! c:

 

“Miss Karnstein. It’s been a while since we last saw you here.”

Carmilla looks at the front office lady, then glances at Laura before quickly giving a small smile and walking through the doors into the school.

“What was that all about?” Laura asks.

“Nothing important.” Carmilla mutters.

“Don’t we have to tell her that-”

“It’s fine.” Carmilla says, turning the corner to what Laura assumes is Mrs. Kale’s room.

“How do you know where you’re going?”

Carmilla turns around and once again Laura stops suddenly.

“Enough with the questions Laura.” 

The use of her actual name instead of just a pet name makes Laura feel uneasy and shuts her up until they get to the room.  

When they get there, Carmilla gestures to knock on the door before saying something about how she’s going to talk a walk around the school really quick.

“Try not to get all sweaty and delirious before I get back.” she teases, apparently back to her old self, then slips pass a set of lockers.

Laura smiles to herself and knocks on the classroom door.

A short woman with glasses and brown hair opens the door and loudly greets Laura.

“Hello darling!”

_Yup, Ms. Taylor and her are definitely really good friends._

“Come in, come in! The items are in my office.” She opens the door wider for Laura to walk in.

The room was large with leveled steps and choir chairs set neatly and equal distance apart.

Mrs. Kale leads Laura to a door on the side of the room where all the practice rooms and her office is. Similar to the ones at Silas.

“So what’s your name sweetheart, tell me about yourself.” the woman says as she fumbles with her keys trying to find the right one to that door.

“My name is Laura. I’m a sophomore at Silas High School. It’s my first year being apart of the musical.” she smiles bashfully.

“Well aren’t you just darling. You remind me of a girl I once knew. A sweet quiet girl in class, but a queen on stage.” she smiles at Laura and opens the door to her office.

On the floor near her desk is a wagon full of props that Laura isn’t so sure will fit through the doors.

“Now you be careful with these things okay? I know how disappointed Ms. Taylor would be if something were to happen to these props.”

Laura nods, hoping that she isn’t jinxing her because those lines are literally the ones always said before something tragic happens.

She takes the handle of the wagon and says goodbye to the teacher before rolling it out into the hallway.

Laura sighs, “Great, now I have to find Carmilla and I’m completely lost.” she mumbles to herself.

Laura tries to retrace her steps but struggles to remember how she got there since she was busy trying to forget that Carmilla snapped on her again when they were walking.

Laura takes a couple turns and regrets her decision when she sees absolutely nothing familiar.

After a few more blind guesses at where she was going, Laura finally sees Carmilla standing in front of a bulletin board in the middle of the hall.

And Laura has honestly never been more happy to see her.

“Carm!” she shouts, waving and dragging the wagon towards the dark haired girl.

Carmilla doesn’t bother to look at Laura though and continues to stare at the board.

When Laura finally reaches her side, she glances at what Carmilla is looking at and sees pictures of Park Center’s musical from the previous year.

“Oh wow, that looks fantastic.” Laura comments.

Carmilla nods her head slowly.

Laura scans the wall and admires all the people and how happy they look on stage. Especially the girl who played the main character. She was in most of the pictures and Laura could definitely see why.

Even through just photographs, Laura could feel her passion.

“Isn’t that girl beautiful?” she points at a picture of the girl holding a sword in the air.

“Quite.” Carmilla agrees, adjusting her shirt a bit before walking down the hall.

“H-Hey wait up!” Laura says, grabbing ahold of the wagon again and walking quickly to catch up to the girl.

“You got to stop doing that.” she tells her with a pout.

“My bad cupcake.”

Carmilla easily leads them out of the halls and into the main hallway where the exit was just down at the end.

 

\---

 

“You’re not going to help pull the wagon at all are you?” Laura asks out of breath. They were halfway, back at the bridge again, and Laura has been pulling the kiddy red wagon the entire time.

“Not a chance pumpkin.”

Laura groans and switches arms. She has been alternating between her left and right arm for the past 10 minutes since someone was being incredibly inconsiderately lazy.

After about another 5 more minutes of silence, Laura decides to try and small talk with the brooding girl in front of her.

“So, Carmilla,”

Carmilla turns her head back slightly, enough for Laura to see her raise her eyebrow in response.

“How’s life? Are you seeing anybody?” she asks, trying to sound as casual and least awkward as possible (which never really works for Laura).

“If this is your way of trying to get us to be friends you can forget it. Just because we spend an hour together fetching some stupid toys for lackwits who can’t do it themselves doesn’t mean you and I are suddenly ‘close’.” she says bitterly.

_Okay, ouch._

Instead of firing back some witty response as Laura usually does during conflicts with her, she just doesn’t reply.

Because in all honestly, Laura’s pretty hurt by Carmilla’s words.

 

\---

 

When they arrive back at the school, Carmilla takes hold of the wagon and pulls it down the hall and Laura wonders why before she gets hit with a hug from Kirsch.

“Hey little nerd hottie!” he greets, squeezing the life out of Laura.

“Okay, okay enough you dog before you crush her.”

Laura smiles at the sound of Danny’s voice. It’s nice to be around people who actually appreciated her presence.

Kirsch releases the hug and Laura is greeted with Danny who seems quite irritated. She has her hands on her hips and her foot impatiently tapping on the floor.

“You took an extra 30 minutes longer than usual. Why?”

Laura is stunned for a second, but then laughs and her being so serious and slowly Danny cracks as well and smiles at the small girl.

“I just got lost in the halls for a bit. But it’s fine.” Laura reassures her.

“Well your nose is red and I have some hot chocolate for you from the kitchen so let’s head back to the auditorium.” Danny smiles, wrapping her arm around Laura’s waist and guiding her.

The rest of rehearsals went by great and Laura gave up on trying to be friends with Carmilla. Why try to force yourself into someones life who obviously doesn’t want you there?

Laura knew that she deserves better.

When rehearsals is over, some of the cast members suggest to go out to eat at the local Italian restaurant.

It’s sounds like fun to Laura so she shoots her dad a text to not pick her up and that she was going out with friends for a bit.

Laura almost invites Carmilla.

But the words that she said hours ago rings in her mind and Laura decides not to.

If she didn’t want to be nice to Laura, then Laura wasn’t going to go out of her way to be nice to her either.

 

\---

 

When the group of kids arrive at the restaurant, Laura notices Carmilla lingering in the back. The get seated at a circle booth and Carmilla is at the edge, directly across from Laura who is also at the edge on the opposite side.

“Why is she here?” Laura whispers to Danny, hoping the sounds of Kirsch flirting with the other girls is loud enough since Laura isn’t really good at whispering.

“Uh, Elsie invited her I think. Pretty sure they sort of have a thing.” Danny says, flipping through the menu.

Carmilla is also looking at the menu, well “looking”, because it’s held high to block hers and Elsie’s face. But by the occasional kicking of at least 4 feet, Laura can tell they’re very close behind that menu.

The meals arrive and Laura eats happily since the only food she has in her body is a quick breakfast at eight in the morning and some hot chocolate at ten thirty.

“Whoa slow down there,” Danny chuckles, “Inhaling your food will get you a tummy ache. Especially for a girl your size.”

Laura’s cheeks turn a shade of pink as she raises her head up and slows her chewing.

And through her bangs, Laura thinks she sees Carmilla smile a for a second.

The early dinner was wonderful and everyone chipped in to pay.

Surprisingly even Carmilla, who Laura thought only had a black hole for a heart.

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay walking home?” Danny has suggested taking Laura home three times already.

“Yes Danny, I’ll be fine.” Laura smiles, flattered by how much the girl cares.

“It’s winter and the sun sets earlier now so I don’t want you walking alone in the dark.” Danny informs her while helping Laura put on her jacket.

“Seriously Danny, I’m fine.” Laura reassures her.

“I’d feel a whole lot better if someone took you home you know. If it wasn’t for a swim meet at seven you know I’d totally take you home.” Danny tells her.

“Yes, yes I know. And good luck at your swim meet. I know you’ll do great.” Laura smiles.

Danny smiles back, “Can’t anyone come pick you up or walk you home though? Seriously Laura I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if something happened to you.”

Before Laura could respond, a voice she hasn’t heard all day since 10:00 am rings in her ears.

“I can walk her home.”

 


End file.
